The present invention relates generally to the field of code transformation systems, and more particularly to modifying execution flow relationships estimated by those systems.
Code transformation systems (such as compilers, interpreters, and code optimizers) are widely used in facilitating computer execution. Code transformation systems often estimate execution flow relationships between code instructions to assist in their execution flow analysis. Developers of those systems continue to face challenges in efficiently estimating execution flow relationships between code instructions, such as save-to-return code instructions.